Tiny Lamia
Tiny Lamia is the second of the Four Bandits Luka faces in the Irina Mountains. Like the rest of her fellow bandits, she claims to be attributed to an element, specifically “of the water”, but funnily enough knows no water-based attacks. She exaggerates on many of her abilities and attributes such as her chest, however, her one dangerous point are her tight genitals, unable to breed but still having a desire to feed. After defeating the Goblin Girl and infiltrating the lair, she tries to bind Luka in a tight squeeze, but her efforts come to no more than a “massage”, as Luka states. He easily gets her off, to which she cries and runs away. After defeating all the Four Bandits, Luka has her and the rest of the bandits apologize to the citizens of Iliasburg, and are easily forgiven for not acting as a potential threat. She then works at the Sutherland Inn to make amends for her crimes. Monsterpedia Entry “A young Lamia that is still immature in both power and ability. One of the four bandits, she too steals from travelers and merchants. In addition, if her target is a weak man, she tries to wrap her small tail around them. Following her Lamia instincts in wanting to coil around men, her weak tail is barely able to cause pain. However her tight vagina is more than enough to force a man to submit to her. If she manages a man into her, they are sure to be squeezed dry. Her only purpose in attacking men is from instinct and the desire to feed. She is unable to rape for reproductive purposes yet.” Attacks Tiny Lick: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Tiny Tit Fuck: Normal Attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on losing. Tiny Wrap: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Tiny Tightening: Basic bound attack. Will trigger belly bukkake on losing. Tiny Tailjob: Basic bound attack. Will trigger tail bukkake on losing. Reverse Rape: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Death by Tightening: Binded attack. Used as a final attack if Luka's HP is low enough and is in a bind. Death by Pumping: Binded attack. Used as a final attack if Luka's HP is low enough and is in a bind. Battle Overview First, she will receive a preemptive strike and bind Luka. He can either Attack and push her off or Struggle to unwind her. If he Waits, she'll lower his pants and prepare a vaginal intercourse; he will automatically receive a KO if he waits again. After being freed from her grasp, she cries and pouts, and if on Normal Difficulty, she flees. If on Hard or Hell Difficulty, she continues fighting. With limited commands, it is merely trading blows, preferably with Demon Decapitation and Struggling to remove her bind. After lowering her HP enough, she runs away. If Luka succumbs, she rapes him with her vagina while he is bound by her tail, then carts him off as a sex slave to the Four Bandits. Trivia *Tiny Lamia seems to have delusions of grandeur, she refers to her tail as strong and her chest as large, both attributes that Luka notes are incredibly lacking. *Strangely, her attacks during her binds have no name. She will attack once per turn and allow Luka a chance to escape until his HP is low enough to be finished off with Death by Tightening '''or '''Death by Pumping. teary tiny lamia.png|A teary Tiny Lamia. teary tiny lamia chibi.png|A teary Tiny Lamia in her chibi sprite form. crying tiny lamia.png|A crying Tiny Lamia. happy tiny lamia.png|A happy Tiny Lamia. Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Four Bandits Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Irina Mountains Category:Lamias Category:Loli Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1